


Prompts for Block

by Maemi2295



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maemi2295/pseuds/Maemi2295
Summary: Basically I've a list of prompts to write about with my two tieflings Emlyn and Rune, who are far too cute than they have any right to be.I don't imagine updating this often but when I do, well I do.Prompts will be out of order, unless I decide to rearrange them. Anyhow I hope you enjoy them!





	Prompts for Block

**Author's Note:**

> So I do have some lovely art of my two characters, Emlyn done by Mizomei on tumblr or @miz0mei on twitter  
> and Rune by NickLeerie on tumblr or @NickLeerie on twitter!

This is my dear [Emlyn](http://mizomei.tumblr.com/post/173169739700/commission-piece-for-the-lovely-maemi-this-is-her) and Here is my [Rune](http://maemi324.tumblr.com/post/175294970046/hey-you-should) hope you enjoy!  
  


* * *

Morning danced along the open window, feather soft touches of it’s warmth washing over tangled limbs and white sheets. They were curled together, a man of dust and a woman of blue. His eyes slowly opened, stretching out his legs and down to his toes. Settled he buried his nose into the base of her neck, soft and warm, with a wide grin on his face, tail thumping softly on the mattress.

She smelled like the perfume she’d put on last night, a soft edge of warm spices and something fruity, though it was strongest in her hair. Soap then? He pressed open mouthed kisses at her neck, relishing in the soft moan that flowed into a laugh as he continued down until his nose met a different scent. He glanced down, sun shining now over her shoulder, a smirk gracing his features. “Emlyn…is that my shirt?”

Emlyn shivered, his voice was still rough with sleep and it sent a more than welcome warmth into her chest. She wriggled in his arms until she faced him, her tail reaching to curl around his. She ignored his question, pressing her own kisses to his neck, “ Good morning to you too”

He ran his sharp claws through her hair, scratching just at the base of her horns, scratching at those little hidden spots she could never reach. She slumped further into him, blessed sun above that was nice.

“Avoiding confrontation? My, that’s nothing like you my dear” His other hand, that had curled underneath and around her, dug into her side with light pressure. “ Rune!!”She squealed, sheets flew up in the air as she wildly kicked her way out of his grasp. She rolled onto the other side of the bed, but he was in hot pursuit. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her to sit next to him as he blew a raspberry into her neck. She kicked her legs on the mattress as she laughed.

The sound of the innkeepers pounding footsteps coming up the stairs to them had them quiet, Emlyn trying to stifle the giggles that bounced in her chest as Rune tried to help, both failing spectacularly. The steps stopped outside their door. At the sudden quiet, they heard the innkeeper swear under their breath, “ Damn kids”. As the innkeepers steps faded away, they let out a sigh of relief.

As soon as the footsteps were now a forgotten sound, Rune glanced down at Emlyn, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. She looked down at it then shrugged, “It was soft…and…” Her cheeks heated up a little more, “ I just like it okay?”

He tried to spare her the huff of laughter that spread the blush down to her shoulders, it was a good try, but he was terrible at hiding his joy in her flustered state. She swatted his chest in retaliation.

“ You know, I think it suits you. It certainly looks a lot better than you.” She rolled her eyes, letting him title her head up and press his lips to hers, drunk on their laughter as he smiled through it. She couldn’t help her own, especially when he pulled at her bottom lip.

He let out a contented sigh, “ Good morning my dear”


End file.
